


How to Find the Love of Your Life Without Really Trying

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Banter, Erik is a Troll, Erik is a darling, F/F, First Kiss, M/M, Missed Connections, Romantic Comedy, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horrible news brings Moira into the lives of Charles' husband and his friends. It also introduces Moira to the woman she would love to sleep with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Find the Love of Your Life Without Really Trying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/gifts).



> **Professer** , I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do. It was a blast to write.
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my team of betas for making this so much better.

This is too much for the Tuesday after Thanksgiving, but there is little she can do, except keep reading and find out exactly what happened when she left the office early last weekend.

Moria reads the email and sits in horror. There is no way that Charles should be in a coma. Not with the precautions that they take in the lab. But the email from Platt says that Charles is currently in the hospital and that he is with with his family.

The email goes on to briefly describe the “accident”, before laying out more of what the office can do to show their support.

Visiting is to be approved by Platt, the email continues, so that he can coordinate with Erik. Erik has never been great with the work in the lab, so this must be some sort of check against too many outsiders he has only met in passing fretting over his husband.

She stays in her office-- far too quiet without Charles’ loud voice--and wishes that Cerebro were not such a disaster of a DOJ project. It never works the way it should, she knows. Yet Charles still works in it, testing his powers. Or he did.

At least this would be a reason for her to send Stryker and McCone a nasty email. Her hatred of the project is already evident, but given that it just cost her friend his ability to walk and talk, it seems fitting.

-

Through sheer willpower, Charles finished off his morning classes and looked forward to seeing Hank’s latest Cerebro calibrations in action.

With the headgear placed snugly on top of his head, Charles extended his range, letting the power flow through him.

It sparked as soon as Charles started the first of Hank’s tests.

The last thing Charles thought of was Erik, and how lovely he had been the night before, spread wide and wanton for him.

-

Emma hates hospitals. Always has, and always will. But, for her best friend, she will sit and suffer through the hundreds of people mentally screaming as they sit and lay in pain.

At least she tries. After forty-five minutes of sitting at Charles’ bedside with Erik’s hand gripping hers, she shields herself from any thoughts. It is safer for her. Safer for everyone.

-

Erik agrees that Moira can visit on Thursday. He has yet to let anyone from the lab into Charles’ room, but he knows that Charles trusts Moira as much as he trusts Erik. So, she can visit.

Erik brings Az, Emma and Janos in for moral support day in and day out. Their support has been more than he hoped possible. Without them, he is sure that he would be going on without much food and without so much as leaving the hospital.

Emma, as always, is next to him as he stands watch over Charles. He knows that she does not do sympathy well, if at all, but right now she is a solid comfort next to him--something alive that he can rely on as he looks at Charles’ prone form.

At this point, Erik is just waiting for Moira to show up. He has only met her a handful of times, but he always remembers her kind words and warnings about their work.

Not that it matters now.

A knock on the door distracts Erik away from his thoughts, and he looks to see Moira standing hesitantly at the door.

“Come in,” he says, nodding to her for more confirmation. Charles has told him, endlessly, that he lacks some social graces, and in this moment, Erik tries to make a good impression.

Someone needs to right now, with Charles motionless on the hospital bed and the room nearly silent.

“Thank you for letting me visit,” Moira says as she walks around the room, placing a small bouquet of sunflowers on the window sill.

“Charles would want to know you were here,” he says, trying not to choke on his emotions. “You’re welcome to visit as frequently as you like. Don’t worry about talking to Platt now.”

She nods, and thinks that Erik is not nearly as gruff as Hank made him out to be. “I know how much Charles talks about you. I know he would be proud of you now.”

Erik shies away from the compliment. “I’m only doing what Charles would want. That means letting you, Hank, and Platt in, while keeping McCone and Stryker far far away.”

Erik watches as she smiles before laughing.

“I don’t care what Hank says, Erik, you’re a mensch.”

“Don’t say that,” Emma cuts in, “you’ll give him an ego. That won’t mix when he can’t seem to feed himself right now, leftovers be damned.”

Erik is about to chastise her, when he sees Moira laugh again. He thinks that that is a good look on her. Something she probably has no time for in the lab.

“I’m sorry,” he starts, “I forgot to make introductions. Moira, these are my friends, Az and Janos, and that was Emma.”

“Pleasure to meet you all,” she says back. She settles into one of the chairs on Charles’ other side, leaving Erik to keep his vigil on the other side.

Az and Janos, as usual, sit towards the back and leave Erik in peace, though he appreciates their presence without needing them to talk.

Emma makes a noise after a long pause.

“What is it Emma?”

“I was just worried about the lack of conversation,” she replies. “You aren’t known for your social graces, sweetie.”

“You wound me,” he says, knowing how right she is. “I’d rather just sit here. But don’t stay silent on my behalf. Charles wouldn’t want that.”

Emma picks up, as she always does, and talks to Moira about anything other than the lab work. It washes over Erik as he looks at Charles’ face, still unmoving.

He wishes it would change, that he could bring Charles back. But that takes time.

So Erik waits, and hopes for the best.

-

Moira gets up to leave when it seems like Erik’s friends have exhausted socially acceptable conversation topics, though she is not sure why it takes her an extra twenty minutes to walk out of the room.

Well, that is not true. She knows why she hesitates: Erik’s friend Emma.

She is gorgeous--long blonde hair, ice blue eyes, a slightly cold demeanor. Yes, all of that should be a sign to turn away, but Moira has no intention of doing that.

Emma, as Erik watched Charles, is charm and grace. A hint of something evil underneath, just like Charles, but much more to her tastes.

She wishes that Charles were awake, because he has always been her sounding board when it comes to picking up women.

She has never been confident in her ability with pickup lines, nor has she found that she looks particularly attractive to other people, even in high school.

She is plain, but presentable. That is the one by-product of her working around a lab full of men, especially when she has no interest in appealing to their baser instincts.

But, for Emma, she wants to change.

She wants to take more than twenty minutes to get ready for her day.

Only, it makes no sense for her to visit Charles every day in hopes of seeing her again. At least not without raising Erik’s suspicions.

-

Emma works hard to keep up her appearance of “not giving a shit”, except that it is clear that Erik is about to break after seeing Moira come to visit. He has always been grumpy in December, but it feels so much worse now; he is melancholy for one reason alone, but when that is coupled with his holiday disgruntledness, it stings.

He stares at Charles, as he always has, and ignores everything else.

How very typical of him.

But when the hospital reminds her and Erik that visiting hours are over, she cajoles him up and out of the room. “We’ll be back tomorrow. You can make Az and Janos bring Apples to Apples or Cards Against Humanity if that will keep you engaged.”

Erik huffs, but says something eventually. “I don’t think either of those games are fitting when Charles is in a coma.”

“Well, I didn’t say they were for his benefit. But for ours. You look so lost as you stare at him. We need something to do, unless you’re saying we don’t need to come with you.”

“No, I didn’t say that. I can’t,” he pauses, “I just can’t stay there alone with him when I can’t _feel_ him.”

“Then, honey, you need to have something for us to do. Invite Moira back again. She was delightful.”

Erik shot her a look as they walk to the elevator. “You only say that someone is delightful if you want to get into their pants, so spill.”

She tries to act offended, but Erik has known her for too long to hide it. “Fine, I like her. She seems dedicated and passionate without being overly verbose, like someone we know.”

Erik hedges at the reminder of Charles’ over-exuberance. “I only know that she’s not one to push Charles using Cerebro and that she’s human. Anything else, you’ll need to ask her yourself.”

“So, make sure she comes back later this week,” she says before winking at him just as the elevator closes on them.

“I’ll be sure to call her tomorrow. She does have work to do.”

“As do I. I don’t think Sebastian wants me to keep ‘working’ from home much longer.”

“Oh, I forgot about that. I’ll try to set something up when I get home and let you know later.”

“Fine,” she says just as the doors open again and they are faced with the lobby of the hospital. “I’ll see you tomorrow night. We’re going to dinner as soon as the staff kicks you out. I won’t hear otherwise.”

Erik nods, turning to leave.

She hopes that he will talk to Moira about stopping by, if only for her sanity as Erik sulks over Charles.

Though, she would like to talk to Moira about more than Charles and their small shared world.

-

Emma is as obvious as a heart attack. Erik has to laugh at it, though, because he knows the feeling well.

He was, he knows, as dedicated in trying to woo Charles seven years ago. Going so far as to stand outside the lab at Columbia hoping to catch a glimpse of Charles’ floppy hair, blue eyes and red, red lips.

Emma, at least, is trying to be coy. But, he knows it as well as he knows how best to get Charles into bed after a long day in the lab.

He has been on the other end, and if Emma had stood in his way, he would have thrown all of the metal in the room at her.

She is nowhere near as nice.

He calls Moira just as soon as he steps into the apartment he and Charles own. Her phone rings and rings before going to voicemail. After leaving a message, Erik feels as if he can sleep.

Just maybe.

-

He dreams, long complicated stories. He wants to wake up, but the dreams continue.

Suddenly, there is a cliff, and he falls.

But he never hits bottom.

-

Moira listens to Erik’s voicemail and smiles. She is glad to have made a good impression that she can come back to see Charles, but it sets her on edge.

Emma is bound to be there. What should she do when they meet again? Should she ask to get coffee while they watch Charles or is it rude?

She has no time to think about any of that, at least not right now. She has to make it to the lab in forty minutes, just so that she can listen as McCone and Stryker try to brush off Charles’ hospitalization.

Just what she does not need.

-

One text message to Erik and Emma is certain that Moira will be by to visit the hospital later in the afternoon.

Plenty of time for her to set herself up in something that will make Moira want to take notice. Well, more notice. Emma is sure that Moira’s interest in telepathy during their shared visit was an attempt at flirting. It was just as bad as Erik’s early attempts to woo Charles, but that made it all the more endearing.

Az and Janos had been witness to that colossally bad attempt, and now they all look back on it and laugh.

Hopefully they would not do the same to her.

She hopes to be that lucky.

-

Erik has told Emma she is not obligated to visit with him every day. Mostly because he knows how much she hates hospitals, and also because it is bad enough that he is not working when she can. Shaw has been surprisingly generous about the whole situation. However, Erik knows that it is best not to test their boss.

Az and Janos, somehow, manage to show up every day like clockwork. It makes him think that Shaw must really have favorites, and that all of them are on that list.

Not that it matters when he enters Charles’ room. His husband, still, lies motionless on the bed. He wishes Emma were with him, however. At least he would have someone else to talk to.

Erik settles in, bringing out his Kindle. He has taken to reading Charles’ favorite books as he waits. Right now, he is in the middle of Le Petit Prince.

_En effet. Quand il est midi aux États-Unis, le soleil, tout le monde le sait, se couche sur la France. Il suffirait de pouvoir aller en France en une minute pour assister au coucher de soleil. Malheureusement la France est bien trop éloignée. Mais, sur ta si petite planète, il te suffisait de tirer ta chaise de quelques pas. Et tu regardais le crépuscule chaque fois que tu le désirais..._

_\- Un jour, j'ai vu le soleil se coucher quarante-trois fois !_

_Et un peu plus tard tu ajoutais:_

_\- Tu sais... quand on est tellement triste on aime les couchers de soleil..._

_\- Le jour des quarante-trois fois tu étais donc tellement triste ? Mais le petit prince ne répondit pas._

Erik cries as he finishes the chapter, just as Moira quietly knocks against the door jamb.

“Erik?” she asks.

He sniffles, and tries to wipe the tears away. “Moira, it’s good to see you. I didn’t think you would be here until later.”

“I left my meeting early. It just hurt too much to listen to McCone and Stryker pretend that nothing is wrong.”

Erik lets the words sink in before he starts to make all the metal in the room vibrate.

“Calm down,” she implores, as her eyes dart around the room to check on all the equipment.

“I’m sorry,” he tries to say, but it comes out like choking, instead of words separated by a breath. “I’m just,” he stops, unsure. “I’m just so angry at them.”

“You and me both.” She walks towards him and puts her hand softly against his shoulder. “I wrote a strongly worded letter.”

He starts to laugh, but it gets cut off when he coughs. “No one else is here yet. I think Emma’s stopping by with lunch. She won’t let me touch the hospital food.”

She laughs, just softly enough to show that she has followed his statement, but not enough to show that she finds it truly funny.

“Oh, I’m sorry I missed her. I can’t stay long. I just needed to get away and felt like this was the best place to go.”

“It’s appreciated.” He moves his body so that she has to stop holding onto his shoulder and sits next to him.

“We don’t have to say anything. I just wanted to sit with him for a bit.”

He nods again, and goes back to holding Charles’ hand.

He looks up later, and sees Moira has left.

-

Emma swears loudly after she leaves the small bistro. She does not pay good money for a restaurant to be late with her order and for it to be entirely wrong. She expects, even before Christmas, that the restuarant make her food as ordered, and on time. Not even just before Christmas should the restaurant fail to make her food on time as she ordered ahead.

She already hates being late, but it is even worse when it means that Erik is left alone with Charles because that leaves Erik to brood on all the ways that he has potentially failed the man he loves.

Emma is having none of that.

When she walks into the hospital room twenty minutes later, Erik is lost in thought, his eyes focused on Charles, as always.

“Lunch, sweetie,” she says into the room.

“Already?” he asks.

“Well, I’m late, but clearly you didn’t notice. I’ll make sure that Az or Janos can come with you tomorrow.”

“Moira stopped by earlier. But she didn’t talk much. Just needed to get out of the lab.”

“Oh, I see,” she says and ponders that information. Moira is the sort of person to change her plans when necessary.

Too bad Sebastian will not let her slack off and stay with Erik. One employee out of the office is already almost too much for Sebastian to take.

-

Moria kicks herself for not staying longer. Erik, however, had been lost in thought and had merely looked at Charles after they had let the conversation drop.

There is always work to be done, and with Charles out, more has fallen to her. But that means she had missed Emma showing up for lunch.

As she sat on her couch, she wonders how many days she should wait before going to see Charles again.

-

Emma all but forces Az and Janos to go with Erik to the hospital the next day, if only so they can report to her if Moira shows up.

Their work, she knows, can be done from anywhere, and the fact that they each bring a tablet to the hospital tells her that they will be happy to work anywhere.

Now, she just kicks herself, and her luck, for missing Moira.

It will not happen again, if Emma has anything to say about it.

-

Erik has to laugh at Emma and Moira. They had met once, and each of them is falling harder than an Acme anvil out of the sky onto Wile E. Coyote.

But he will not laugh in their faces. Emma already did that to him with Charles and he will not do the same in kind.

Charles makes him a better person.

-

Sparks flash in front of him, so bright that he wants to look away, but cannot. Red and pink flares, forming a perfectly symmetric heart.

He has no idea what it means, but it reminds him of his husband. Of their love.

He tries to go back to that love, to that voice, but the flares and sparks stop him.

-

Moira plans on seeing Charles on Tuesday and Thursday, just before lunch so she can see Emma.

It is a solid plan. She just has to stick to it.

-

The email sits there and Erik has to laugh. Moira has plans to visit twice next week.

He cannot tell if he should tell Emma now, or just let her show up when she wants to.

If he does not tell her, he has to tell Az and Janos. They need a laugh as much as he does right now.

-

The office, without Az, Erik and Janos, is depressing. Emma wants nothing more than to leave, but Sebastian eyes her every time she walks towards the elevators at lunch.

Instead, she picks Wednesday, the one day Sebastian can fuck off, to meet Erik at the hospital.

-

On Thursday, Moira walks into the room without knocking. Erik knows her schedule now, and has no problem with her showing up.

But as she walks in, he, Az and Janos let out into peals of laughter.

“What’s so funny?” she asks.

Az stops laughing first. “Oh it’s nothing. Just something between us.” He goes back to laughing, which Moira would mind more, if not for the fact that normally, the three of them sit and stare at each other. Erik’s hand is always holding Charles’.

She wants to press the issue, but it seems rude, given that she is still not really friends with any of them. Instead, she keeps quiet, looking at Charles’ prone form, and wishes that he would wake up soon.

The lab is too lonely without him.

-

Emma has insisted that Erik join her for drinks on Friday night, ostensibly so he does not wallow, but also to find out why she has managed to miss Moira all week.

As soon as she says it, Erik laughs, loud, long and barking, into the bar.

“You’re going to tell me why you’re laughing, aren’t you?”

“Not right now. Az, Janos and I are having way too much fun.”

She eyes him, cold and icy. “Do I have to get it from you through _other_ means?”

“You could, but I think that would ruin the fun you’re having. Or not having as the case may be.”

“It’s about Moira! Tell me, or else I’ll just grab it,” she says.

“But then you’ll lose out on the case. I know how much you love that part of the game,” he dryly replies.

“You’re far too giddy about this turn of events. Especially since you hate the season.”

“That’s why I don’t want it to end. It’s something to brighten my day.”

“Not good enough, sugar. I’ll get what I need from you later. Or maybe from Az and Janos. This missed connections bullshit is getting old.”

“It’s only been a week, Emma. You’ve worked harder to get into a sample sale for Bloomingdale’s.”

She huffs. “That’s just clothing. This is my potential happiness here.”

“Let me remind you of how little help you were to me when I was trying to get Charles’ attention.”

“Totally different situation.”

“Is it?” he asks before he finally manages to flag a bartender.

She has no real answer for him. Instead, she gives him her drink order and looks for a quiet table where she can grill Erik for details.

-

It is another Saturday night and Moira hates that she is sitting alone, watching _Say Yes to the Dress_ on TLC.

Her life is truly pathetic, and not for lack of trying.

How she has managed to not see Emma all week when going to see Charles, she has no idea, but whatever the situation is, Erik and his friends find it more amusing than not.

Charles, she knows, would help her meet Emma. Of that she has no doubt. But that would mean that he is awake.

That might be too much to hope for.

But maybe not.

There is such a thing as a Christmas miracle, after all.

-

Erik feels like a troll, but he cannot help but laugh at how much Emma and Moira’s missed connections have brightened his mood.

When Charles comes out of his coma, Erik will be sure to tell the story. He is almost sure Charles would find it equally amusing.

-

Emma pressures Az and Janos into telling her exactly what she wants: Moira comes to visit Charles on Tuesdays and Thursdays, just before lunch.

Sebastian will have to deal with Emma leaving for lunch on Tuesday. Fuck her schedule and her compromise for him.

She rather wants to fuck someone else, if she is honest.

-

Hank, as always, asks how Charles is doing when Moira comes into the office on Monday.

The answer is always the same.

At least today Hank hands her the report about the last Cerebro test. Just what she wanted for Christmas.

She reads over the data, annoyed at what exactly went wrong.

The report does little to bring her into the holiday spirit, but at least it gives her the answers for which she was looking.

-

Emma is nervous.

She is happy that Erik, after much prodding over the weekend, tells her that Moira will be there Tuesday around eleven, even if she had that information from Az and Janos.

The solution, then, is to buy an extra lunch for Tuesday when she plans to show up. Casual, but not too overt. At least if Erik plays along and will say that he told Emma of Moira’s arrival via text at some point before Moira shows up.

That does not make her any less anxious. She checks and double checks her outfit: a tailored pantsuit with a green silk camisole underneath. It looks professional, as it should if she is here during her lunch break, but still not too cold.

For the first time in her life, Emma wishes that she had the ability to move time.

Tuesday at eleven needs to be here now.

Her alarm clock, she hates to admit, reads 7:45 PM.

How is she going to manage through another fifteen plus hours of waiting?

-

Like clockwork, Moira arrives at Charles’ room at eleven. She smiles happily, Erik notices, as Az and Janos talk quietly together and he sits at Charles’ side.

It looks like she usually makes an effort to not look like the only woman in a lab of men, Erik realizes briefly. Today,she is wearing dark pressed jeans and a sweater set in a deep red. She looks far nicer than her other visits, he notes, though he says nothing out loud.

“Nice to see you back,” he says idly, as he looks at Charles’ face.

“You’re not actually looking at me, but I understand,” she says back before she laughs a little.

Az and Janos snicker off to the side, but say nothing else, as usual.

Erik goes back to focusing on Charles when he hears the clack of Emma’s heels moving down the hall before he even feels the metal of her watch and earrings. He smiles softly, but does not look up to see when she walks into the room.

Az and Janos say something, though Erik is not paying attention before Emma forces a tin of food towards him.

“Time to eat, honey,” she says sweetly, though Erik knows she is mocking him.

“Yes dear,” he deadpans in return. He uses his power to open the food and tucks in as everything else around him fades to white noise.

He looks up from his food to see Emma and Moira talking in the corner, just before he sees Charles’ hand twitch.

Erik stops, puts the food down, and looks again. Charles’ fingers tense and flex.

“Someone get the nurse,” he says quietly. No one makes a move, so he says it again. “Someone get the nurse.”

Moira looks at him, and looks at Charles before she quickly leaves.

“What’s going on?” Emma asks.

“I’m not trying to ruin your date, dear. Charles moved. Twice.”

She looks down at Charles and shifts into her diamond form, confirming what Erik has just said. He knows that she shields when at the hospital, though he also knows that if she wants confirmation, she would shift such that she would not have to hear anyone else.

“You’re right,” she says. “He’s awake, but I think we should all wait until the nurse comes in.”

As the words leave her mouth, Moira returns with a few members of the staff and they all crowd around Charles. Moira seems unphased by Emma’s appearance, unless she is in shock as much as Erik is.

Az and Janos disappear just after the staff arrive, leaving him with Emma and Moira. They all move back, letting the nurses and doctors look over Charles. After ten minutes, a doctor says that Charles is awake, but that the team will need to run tests.

Erik realizes that he needs to leave for a while so that he does not strangle anyone as they poke and prod Charles just after his husband’s eyes open.

“I guess I’ll go down to the lobby for a while. Please call my cell when you’re done,” he says to the team. “Emma, Moira, why don’t you leave the food and go grab a proper lunch. I think there’s a nice Italian place around the corner.”

He winks at them before he leaves the room, letting the two women work out what he means.

-

If Emma believes in a higher power, she would recognize this day as the one in which it saw fit to answer her prayers.

Moira walks at her side as they leave Charles’ room and head towards the elevator.

“Do you think he meant to do that?” Moira asks.

“Who meant to do what?”

“Do you think Charles woke up to get us out of the room?”

Emma laughs, just a bit, because she knows that Charles is not that sort of man. “I doubt it, but I don’t expect him to not take credit for whatever comes from today, especially given that it’s New Year’s.”

“And what might come from today?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Someone told me that we kept missing each other last week.”

Now it is Moira’s turn to laugh. “I wondered about that, but since I don’t know Erik very well, I never asked.”

“I don’t blame you. Erik’s normally about as friendly as a Venus Fly Trap. But, do say that you want to have lunch.”

“I’d love to have lunch.”

-

Moira would be shocked that lunch passes by in a blur, but she feels nothing of the sort. She wants to keep talking to Emma, to find out more about the telepath who also shifts into diamond.

Moreover, she wants to find out how to undo that put-together exterior.

Emma interrupts Moira’s thoughts, saying “I would love to know how to undo you.” She smiles before she says anything else. “Why don’t we get the check and go someplace else?”

Moira nods, dumbstruck, before she remembers that Emma is a telepath. “I’d like that very much.” Quickly, Moira rises from her seat and carefully walks to Emma. She pushes back Emma’s chair before she carefully sits against the white wool of Emma’s suit.

This close, Moira tenses, but stops herself from doing what she has wanted to do since she first laid eyes on Emma.

She moves into Emma’s space, carefully pressing her lips against Emma’s.

In a second, Emma is responding back, her lips pressing back before she opens her mouth to Moira’s.

Moira loses herself in the kiss, content to have Emma here.

Just as it began, Moira pulls back, looking at Emma’s flushed face and smudged lipgloss.

“I think we need to get somewhere else,” Moira says, thinking through what she wants to do in the privacy of an apartment.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Le Petit Prince_ can be found here and it is translated (from here as such:
> 
> Just so. Everybody knows that when it is noon in the United States the sun is setting over France.
> 
> If you could fly to France in one minute, you could go straight into the sunset, right from noon. Unfortunately, France is too far away for that. But on your tiny planet, my little prince, all you need do is move your chair a few steps. You can see the day end and the twilight falling whenever you like...
> 
> "One day," you said to me, "I saw the sunset forty-four times!"
> 
> And a little later you added:
> 
> "You know-- one loves the sunset, when one is so sad..."
> 
> "Were you so sad, then?" I asked, "on the day of the forty-four sunsets?"
> 
> But the little prince made no reply.


End file.
